The devil wears Red
by Amaranthos
Summary: Why does red lipstick on plush-pouted lips send any man crazy? Six words- Tifa Lockhart makes it look good! Cloti fic


The devil wears Red

**The devil wears Red**

_A Tifa and Cloud one-shot_

-Amaranthos-

Why does red lipstick on plush-pouted lips send any man crazy?

Six words- Tifa Lockhart makes it look good!

Inspired by_:__ Lipstick: the colour red is soo pretty. And of course, the Devil wears Prada which I have never seen or read. _

* * *

_Tifa Lockhart _is the pretty face in tabloids, magazines, fashion trends and cosmetic advertisements. With a recognizable face for the alluring and hypnotic being, this single beauty has struck the world with a single batter of those thick black lashes as they reveal royal red eyes that give any man the chills of watching on. Alongside her pretty face, are those stubborn pouted lips known by the tabloid Penthouse as 'terribly bitable'.

Her professional life as a billion-dollar supermodel launched off just at the age of 15. Known prominently as the cute face on campus, her career launched off three years later when the Playboy asked for the young adult to take pictures. Declining the offer she made it clear she already agreed on contracts with Revlon and Victoria Secret, making her the youngest and most delectable woman on the market. Five years later at the age of 23, Tifa Lockhart now owns her own modeling industry, cosmetic brand, perfume brand and clothes line. With heavy competition from former alliance Yuffie Kagasuri, Tifa Lockhart is now sporting the latest in lipstick all thanks to the incredible merge of Loquacious and i.Lay.

Nylon Magazines call it _stylish_. Inside calls it _ravaging_, even US weekly calls is _desirously Tifa_.

Known for the sensational hit of the red lipstick, websites have been blogged with the mega-scream for the lipstick known and named after Tifa. The lipstick known as "Tif-hot" soars in Japan at a fixed price of 18.95. The Japanese market who is in control of the young model says, "Tifa Lockhart" has made it wonderfully clear that lipstick be launched in her born country, first.

Her mother, Italian designer who works prestigiously with Ralph Lauren states, "my daughter is fixated to the place I have planted her on, and with that said, if my daughter finds it suitable to launch the lipstick of the century in the country which has well received her, then so be it"

Tifa's lipstick will be launched globally to the Western world on July 18th making it the top lipstick to ever hit the markets.

-Click-

Tifa sighs seeing another documentary on the screen. And another of her, she added. It was frustrating, thought Tifa. Living this glamorous life of celebrity lights, and the best of everything but at a price she noted. To Tifa, her life was all too well and good. She lived it bigger than any woman living and it was made exacto clear that she would eventually be receiving the role model award at the end of the year. Not that it was a problem; Tifa found she had no time for herself. Her life ran on speeding wheels and everything happened even faster. There wasn't a point in her young career she felt she could slow down and take a deep breath. She couldn't remember the last time she made a solid decision, because darn, she had people to think, breathe and coordinate her life.

"Frustrating!" she muttered aloud, knowing there was no end to this life she agreed upon.

'Sometimes, all I would ever do is take a break from this life I live, but gosh, knowing the realism of that, I'd say I'm being too wishful'

-Ring Ring-

The young woman is started from the shrill ringing of her cell-phone.

Groaning aloud, Tifa wondered if these people didn't have anything better to do with their lives than to harass hers. After hearing the phone ring for some five times, she figured not.

Sighing she picked up the phone.

"Tifa speaking" she said.

"Tifa, baby, sweet-cheeks" started the voice of her boss. Mr. Riess. The enthusiasm of his voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Tifa.

"Hmm, somebody sounds like they have trash to spill. So go ahead, spill it"

"You know me well Lockhart,"

"Well let's see, I've only known you for my entire life and boy I can't say there's ever been a dull moment with you Riess."

"Hah, a smart girl indeed you are. But let's skip that. Great news Tifa…tomorrow at the Sand Dollar Hotel, they've agreed to give you a special spotlight session, allowing you to introduce your lipstick and meet your fans and all that bungalow" he said.

At first there wasn't anything to hear on the phone except the sigh. Riess himself had to drear at Tifa's recent attitude, which he had to agree wasn't one of the celebrity industry. He understood she was young and restless, but she had to understand this was the spotlight life and if she couldn't handle it, then maybe she should have never agreed to this life. Personally taking the experience of leading other powerful clients, he found this attitude all too cliché and a bore that he could no longer keep with it.

"Hey Tifa, I know you asked for a little vacation in the July, and you know I've worked my ass off to have you get it, but after you've signed the contract with Laquacious and i.Lay, your schedule can't exactly pencil it in" he said

"So that's it, its just going to be another year full of modeling and parties which I don't even care to attend. This is my career and I have never made one commitment to myself. Gosh Riess" she tiredly spoke, "I'm so fed-up of this. I'm 23 and I don't even have a boyfriend, much less know what it means to date. But does anybody care what I want? No, I don't think so. How long Riess, must I fake this, this face of mine?" she inquired.

"Tifa, I swear after—"

"No Riess, I wont hear it again, I'm fed-up of this "after this" and "after that" I'll be given that and that, oh come on I wasn't born yesterday in the industry. As far as I'm concerned I'll attend this party of yours tomorrow and I'll be taking a two year break after it. That's my say, besides I'm the one who models the thing, no one else, but you know what I'd love to see them try. Thanks for the chat Riess, I gotta go.

Kiss Kiss!" she ended the call.

"How I hate that woman. Arghh!!"

* * *

The sound of snores could be heard inside a telecom department.

Sleeping in a telecommunications engineering department was a college student who was fast asleep in his chair.

Looking on at the young boy was a very pissed-off boss. Folding his hands and looking square-eyed at the boy was a man who had grown tired of antics of 'this' boy. The boy claimed he was a certified Telecommunications Engineer but was he showing it off?

-Snores-

The man guessed not.

The boss, known as Mr. Burton, had gotten enough from college students, especially this one known distinctively as –

"Cloud Strife!" a loud shout roared.

"Wha-whattt?! I'm up!!" the shocked boy said.

"Sleeping on the job again, are we miboy?"

Cloud yawned, "Sorry boss, I couldn't help it. I had this boring ass Programming test yesterday and I got absolutely no sleep…" seeing his boss's expression, he changed the subject, "but never mind, I'm.. I'm good now. Systems are all on; a little traffic on the line, overall system usage seems fair. So yeh, how can I help you?"

"That's it Cloud Strife, I've had enough of you and all your antiques. This isn't the first time I've told you to be prompt and curt on the job, but what do you do? You sit around the whole day downloading a bunch of –crap rock, and then you fall asleep for the second part of the day and that's it. You just get paid for sitting on that ass of yours."

"Oh come on boss, you know how college is …it's a drag"

"And you constantly blame it on college"

"Hey, I got college on four days and I work for you on afternoons so you got to understand I'm tired and yearning for sleep. Speaking of, I'm be taking tomorrow off to do some sleeping"

"Oh that's it kid' I've had enough. You're fired"

"Gahh! No I didn't mean sleep" seeing the face of ice, Cloud got up from the chair.

"You what, I don't need this shit. Find yourself another engineer who could do this as fast as me, coz shit I'd love to see them try."

Picking up his jacket Cloud walked out his ex-office leaving behind everything raw.

"You can't speak to me like that you punk!"

Cloud scowled. The man was a waste thought Cloud. Raising a single middle finger he said to Burton, "Screw you!"

Cloud officially known as the quitter of everything he tried, sighed. His father would curse after he found out he canned another job all thanks from waking late. His father always asked him why he wasn't a normal child like his sister who was currently 10, sane and actually something useful to society. But Cloud would sigh and say he couldn't help the fact that he was a punk, died his hair black and blonde, had piercings on his eyebrows, tongue and ears, nor could he explain why he had half his body tattooed with black metal idols and creatures of hell. He couldn't help the fact he was a badass. So proclaimed by society.

Cloud got on his fenrir, the only thing he had ever truly worked his ass off for, and was off to the Club Yellow on the main street of Tokyo. He revved past many of the usual sights seeing the busy world of Japan bloom before him. People either were now eating lunch or going back to work.

Cloud revved a little faster seeing a dead road up ahead. Right now what was keeping him from the dead road was a damn traffic light which was now on red. Staying on his lane, Cloud was accompanied to his side by a Red hoodless Lamborghini, where the most startling sight took him by surprise.

A beautiful woman who had the shape of a goddess in his head (who has very big boobs and accentuated curves) came to his viewing. Cloud was struck. Everything seemed to shine much better on her, her fancy car, her black long hair even her black shades. Cloud noticed, she like him had a thing for speed, noting no sane woman would buy an expensive-ass car without trying out the speed, but she like him was stoned to a traffic light. Feeling as if something or someone was lasering on her, she turned to her left and saw a young man with penetrating blue eyes and business clothes looking back at her. She could tell she had stunned him.

Raising her shades up, she allowed her perfect red eyes to meet his. Winking and blowing him a kiss, she saw the lights turned green and off she went, speeding off with a trail of smoke in his face. Cloud recovered from the shock, coughing at the smoke. Riding on hard, he sped with the young woman who gave him an amuse face, he could tell he was humouring her car's potential and full speed. No worries, thought Cloud, his fenrir was already a modified vehicle and could give many sports cars competition and outdoing. Speeding past her, she broadened her smile and rose the safety switch over her gears handle. Pressing the knob, her soaring Lamborghini sped faster to its nemesis. And passing Cloud with a definite streak of dust, she left him in the back fading in the distance.

Cloud slowed down knowing there was no way he could keep up with Nitrous and a speeding beauty.

Cloud frowned and made his way to the club, where on his arrival he met his friends and his girlfriend all waiting outside this bass-driven club. Parking his fenrir on the sidewalk, he locked the engine and handles and came on over to his friends.

"Sup guys, how long have you all been here?" he asked

"For the last ten minutes. What kept you?" asked Zack

"I had some…stuff I was enrapt in. Don't worry, it won't happen again" Cloud said.

"No problem. By the way, did you get Cradle of filth's underground download?" Zack asked.

"I tried. But things came up with me and my boss"

"What happened?" asked a feminine voice, his girlfriend – Aerith.

"The dick fired me. Lousy dufus. Man, I wish I could knock his brains out coming to think how I made him walk all over me"

"I'm sorry babe"

"It's not a problem. Well, not anymore at least. Let's just get in there and get something strong to drink"

Cloud and his crew retired inside the crazy club –Yellow, known by Japan as one of the most alive clubs in the world. Ranking for its long hours of 6-6, the club offered the widest array of musical tastes and varieties. According to the day, the club would dedicate it to play certain genres and Thursday was all about Rock.

The group of seven entered the Club, meeting the sounds of Adema in recital. Cloud and Zack went to the counter to drink while Aeris and the others went to the dance floor.

Cloud ordered something strong to knock the thoughts of the day away.

"You look screwed Cloud. What's the matter? Is the boss really that much of a nerve-breaker?"

"No, its not that – alone at least, it was just, I came so close –so close to just…" realizing he couldn't confine in Zack, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Close to what?"

"Doesn't matter. It's gone, its history…"

"It's Aeris isn't it?"

Cloud sighed on the name.

"Why would you say that?"

"You seem to be forgetting her Cloud…"

"I wasn't the one who cheated in this relationship Zack and to be damn honest with you, I never did forgive Aeris for her bullshit."

"So she kissed…"

Cloud swallowed the dark beverage in his mouth, feeling the bitter taste remaining in his mouth. Alcohol never truly did stop anything. None of his problems disappeared and no matter how many times he drank until he couldn't stop, he still didn't learn a thing from it.

"How could you say that Zack? I saw exactly what she did. I saw exactly what you did. Don't ever tell me that she kissed in an innocent, carefree way because you know what Zack…I haven't forgiven either of you." said Cloud aloud.

"So break up with her Cloud, that way she wouldn't have to live with your shit"

"Go ahead Zack just take her, I don't care. You know what I've never cared."

Cloud turned around and there in his path was Aeris.

He couldn't bear to tell her he was letting her go, so he walked pass her.

"Tell me Cloud" she stopped him in his tracks.

He stopped and drew a breath.

"Are you letting me go?" she asked, uncertainty in her voice.

Cloud bit the insides of his mouth and clenched his eyes shut, nodding he walked off on her, not wanting to have his day further destroyed.

Cloud retired in a lone corner, just listening to the lyrics of Korn – Blind play aloud. Taking another sip of his alcoholic beverage, he jumped when his phone began ringing.

'Oh damn. It must be dad. He probably heard my boss fired me, crap'

Flipping his cell phone open, he began, "Talk to me."

"Cloud, where are you?" it was his father, as expected.

"In a club"

"Cloud, get home this instant. We need to talk"

Cloud gritted his teeth and tore off the plastic wrapper from his cigarettes and rubbed it noisily against his cell phone.

"What was that dad? I can't hear you, damn, it must be signal. Dad, dad?" and with that he ended the call.

Slamming his phone on the table, he returned to his sipping. Placing a finger and stirring the liquid in a slow stir, he sucked on his index finger and reflected on his day again.

"My life is going down hill" taking a cigarette out the pack he lit the bud and drew a deep one before expelling a dark smoke.

His phone began ringing again and he knew it was his father. He barely listened to any rock in this place and his annoying life was getting him all paranoid.

Cloud got off the tall chair and made his way out not bothering to aware his friends of his departure.

* * *

Cloud got home late that night and was acquainted to the shouts and quarrels of his father. Sometimes all Cloud wanted was an exit from this life. People usually messed with his head and he wondered did they even know how they screwed him up. Again he found himself slumped against the drawing room coach and looking on with eyes of boredom, grown old to the quarrels of his father. It was pointless, thought Cloud. Everything he ever did tell him, fell deaf and unheard. Cloud looked at the clock, seeing the digital clock blink 12:37am. Cloud sighed hearing his father blow his top with another fancy curse.

"Are you listening to me young man?" asked his father in a brutal voice.

Cloud whose eyes were remote, slowly blinked and averted to his old man. The man was around his sixties and Cloud still wasn't giving him a break.

Sighing outwardly, Cloud nodded.

"Cloud…I know you're young and carefree, but you can't keep quitting on every job because of college finals"

"Well gosh dad, what am I suppose to do? These aren't exactly the easiest tests of somebody's life…" Cloud continued, "All I need is a little rest, but does anybody take that into consideration? Guess what..no. And because of that, my body has been starved of proper meals and sleep. Gosh dad, I need some sleep else I'm this waste in class and I can't afford messing up another time for the semester. That fool Professor Takada already gave me two probations and if I slip up one more time that's it for me. So understand me pa' I need some rest…I need this, and besides… its just a little while longer before I get my dumb degree and live on my own, at least that way I wouldn't freeload off of you"

"Cloud, you're missing the point again. This isn't about you leaving the house or anything. This is about you studying in advance and getting that act of yours together. You're slipping Cloud" he said

"So shoot me" Cloud really didn't know how to explain himself to his father again. It was absolutely pointless.

"You know when I was fifteen, I had to walk three miles to get to my school and that wasn't the end of it"

"Gahhhh dad! I've heard this already, and damnit man, I'm fed-up of it. Shit, if you think I'm some little kid who will constantly listen to your rapping then you're wrong. I'm 23 dad and all I ask of you is for some food, a place to sleep and chill on Sundays. That's it, that's all I ever asked, but I never asked for you to constantly assault me with hastiness and quarrels which breaks me down. Come on dad…stop it. I'm not three years old dad…" Cloud winced at the face his father made. It was one of disgust.

"Gosh what must I say to you again? Hell I don't even know why I try sometimes…" Cloud got up and walked to his old room.

"Where are you going Cloud?"

Cloud never bothered to answer his father. All that was heard was the slamming of a door and the loud shouts of a young frustrated adult.

Mr. Strife sighed not knowing how to cope with Cloud any longer. Sometimes all he felt for his son was pity and sorrow. Ever since his mother died, he'd been living his life a little harder.

"Two years ago Lily, our lil boy was our lil boy" Mr. Strife said as he walked over to the table where many family pictures rested. Picking up the single one of his smiling wife, he forced a small smile knowing that she was in a better place.

The love of his life had died a most tragic death, and with that the family had grown apart, especially Cloud who was now convinced there was no God and if there was one, why did he take his mother. Defeated, Cloud turned to rock and darkness as his rhythm of salvation. Unfortunately that only messed him up all the more, causing him to be slumped in this world that barely loved him.

Mr. Strife, touched the picture, touching the cheek of his wife. She was such a happy woman and the basic glue that kept the family together, but now…with her departure, it seems the pieces of the family are scattered, worn and grey.

Sighing Mr. Strife sat on the sofa and sighed. Sighed that life…though it seem good times, could be so reversed.

* * *

**7:15am JPN Time  
Tokyo Japan.  
**

A young woman walks pass a group of officials eyeing her boss with a saucy look. She continuously fumed as she every now and then glances at the papers in her hand. Growling that he had done it again, the meticulous model walked over to his table and threw the papers over his morning's breakfast.

He looked up with an expectant look on his face.

"Don't get up" she held a hand to hold him off.

"O-kay then" he said.

"How could you do it again Riess? Didn't my little POV affect you last night Riess? Because I could have sworn I made it distinctively clear that I was going on a two year vacation. Heck, I was dreaming when I said that wasn't I, because bright and early this morning I had six contracts from Gucci asking me to model their things in the next two years and another year later Armani wants me as an Ambassador for their company. Strangely, but amazingly my signature was on all those documents and this is where I come to you." Tifa paused, "why Riess, why couldn't you let me go on my vacation, get little time for myself." She cried.

"Tifa sweet cheeks" again he started

"No Riess, I'm done. Its either you listen to me, or suffer the consequences" and with that she tore up the six contracts.

"One way or the other, from tonight on I am on a two year break"

"But, but we'll lose business"

"You're already the richest manager in the industry, isn't that good enough for you Riess. So what if we lose out on a couple years, it's not going to change anything"

"You don't understand Tifa, they're many enemies in the celebrity world. Everybody is trying to do outdo the other." He said.

"And two years will give me all the more time, to come out better next time"

The young woman began walking off leaving her boss to be.

"Tifa! Tifa! Hey, wait up!" but his words fell deaf.

Sighing he growled. "Damn woman's gonna suffer."

* * *

**10 AM **

**Strife's Residents**

Cloud yawned reading the package he got from some dude called Mr. Rine. Opening the package, he saw a box that held a well protected folder. Skimming through the folder he read the last page which agreed on him being the Sound Engineer at the Sand Dollar Hotel -- "TODAY??" Cloud shouted.

Looking at the clock he groaned. Damn he was suppose to be there since 8 am getting the sound systems up.

The toaster popped his toast and off he went into his room getting dressed up for his job. In his slacks and black shirt that boldly spelt Fear Factory at the back, Cloud took his goggles and keys and out the house he went.

Getting on his fenrir he wasted no time dodging the occasional early-morning traffic, as well as the police whom had a thing for giving him a bunch of tickets. But he couldn't help it thought Cloud. He was young…and wild and had a thing for speed and fast cars.

Steering into the Sand Dollar Hotel compound, the guard asked for his pass. Cloud remembered seeing his plastic id and took it out. Briefly the guard inspected and allowed him access. The barrier rose and Cloud drove into the compound.

Parking his fenrir under a tree. Cloud took off his goggles and quickly rushed into the building. Seeing a sumptuous morning buffet, Cloud shoved a cinnamon bun and took a cup of tea before running into the main auditorium which was located on the Western Wing of the building.

Walking furiously and away from the Southern wing was Tifa Lockhart who was now heading into the Eastern Wing meeting up with a delectable buffet. Helping herself to all the fattening goodies she hadn't touch since the age 18, Tifa took up a hot bagel with Smuckers jam pasted in the center. Biting down slowly into the bagel, Tifa stopped and exerted a groan of yum.

"Yumm! This tastes sooo good" the red jam messily pasted over her lips and she could care less who saw her ate. Not able to help herself, Tifa pilled on the rolls, buns, biscuits and omelets. After a hearty meal, she sat by the window drinking some Moca-late just reading a good book.

Tifa enjoyed herself until she heard loud footsteps approaching her. Turning to her left she could see her boss and his many officials coming her way. Sighing she stood up and looked on, awaiting their endless rapping.

"Your dressers are annoyed, your hair stylist is pissed and I'm just—ack! I don't even want to go there" he started.

"Fine! Then don't go there" she walked pass his shoulder gruffly and it was then she felt cold fingers wrapped around her wrist.

Tifa turned around.

"Don't you dare—"

Tifa pulled her hand out of his and walked off.

"You're no longer the boss of me" She turned her head up high and went to her hair-stylists room.

"Damn woman's gonna pay"

* * *

Cloud placed his pencil behind his ear as he stuck out his tongue and tied the red and green wires together. Opening up the laptop, he dragged some music into the playlists area and began playing.

Immediately the speakers around the room began playing the tune on the playlist and it was success thought Cloud. Placing on his earphones he heard static and interference which seem to be coming from the phone lines. Scowling, Cloud returned to his job.

Fiddling again with the wires, Cloud began picking up different frequencies and channels. He heard the calls that were currently coming and leaving the hotel which annoyed the hell out of him since he was getting no where.

Sighing, he twitched the wire again until he heard something which sounded a bit…interesting.

"The woman is wearing red tonight, she'll be on the stage at 8pm and your mission is simple…take her out for a walk and then a spin"

"What are you saying boss?"

"What I'm saying is…lets teach this little prissy doll what it means to mess with someone as official as me. Give her the frighten treatment. Make sure she's scared and threaten her, but not a dent or scar on her. I want her to be traumatized but sane…got it Burt?"

"Got it"

"Good, now this conversation never happened"

And with that the lines went dead.

Cloud was a bit stunned at that call, but what could he do? –Nothing. Figuring it wasn't his business to meddle.

Cloud quickly discovered the problem to the sound system and got it ready to coordinate the lights. With that finished, the Director of the Hotel asked Cloud to stay if any technical difficulties were to occur, as well as to enjoy the party. Cloud figured he was really staying for the job and not so much the party, but he didn't decline. With three hours to go until the big show off, Cloud exited to the ball area which was now filled of guests and officials. There was plenty beautiful people, food and smiles.

Cloud decided to leave the room, heading out into the carpark just to check up on his fenrir. As expected it wasn't stolen, dent or touched. Feeling relief he returned inside the complex where on his arrival a couple of young girls stood in a corner looking him on.

Playing it smooth, Cloud walked over and introduced himself to the young girls. He discovered they were 15 and old enough to be his sister's friends. Realizing he should not entertain such young girls with ideas, he left them to be and went into the Eastern wing where through the window a huge limousine pulled onto the compound. Cloud whistled at the long limo and couldn't help but ask who the hell was traveling in such style not to mention money.

Figuring it was none of his business Cloud sat by the windowsill, waiting patiently for any technical difficulties to occur. The loud sound of cheers and clapping and music could be heard from all the way, and it was a bit weary and nerve-racking having to do a job while everybody else was having fun. Understanding that it was strict business he primarily came for, he decided to go outside on the beach to get some peace from the entire racket.

At 7:40pm a woman in a red dress, red lips and beautiful red eyes came to out her limousine all ready for her final show.

Being to her best and most alive, the woman entered the decorated hall and waiting patiently she waited for the master of ceremonies to call her out.

"This year we're giving the title for most powerful female to a lady who we all know. She's on television, she's online, she's in every book we now read and yet we still can't get enough of her. Already 23 and living it as the most photogenic woman alive, we graciously introduce the lady who's Red, dangerous and empowering. Give it up ladies and gentlemen for the woman herself…Tifaaa Lockhart"

A huge spotlight fell on the woman in the corner who walked up the isle and waved at the boys, girls, men and women. She blew kisses and triumphantly took a position next to the MC, who kindly handed her the microphone.

About to speak, she heard screams upon screams from her die-hard fans.

Flash after flash, face after face, shout after shout seem to brim the room in pandemonium. Tifa could only stand quietly and look on with an amused face. It was then a red rose was thrown her way which she recovered and smiled at.

The beauty stood tall, with a long tube dress in Red, with diamonds on her neck and ear. Her raven locks were let down and dead straight, framing her angel-carved face beautifully. Holding the microphone to her hands, she began shushing the crowd, but to no avail did that work.

Tifa began again and surprisingly handled the crowd in a formidable way. After making a small introduction of herself and why she was attending the function, she handed the microphone to the MC.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, tonight is the unveiling of the Lipstick advertisement of Hot-Tif. Tonight, let's give it up for the lipstick which has scored"

The lights dimmed and a projector rolled down from the ceiling. After a second of waiting, the screen was filled with the shades of red. Then a woman clad in red lingerie on a black bed looked on the screen with heavily outlined eyes and lips of blood red. The woman was none other than Tifa, giving her signature pose of sprawling on beds in lingerie. Biting what seemed to be a string of diamonds in her mouth, she slowly passed the diamonds over her succulent red lips purring the word "red" slowly and devilishly. Announcing the lipstick manufacturers, the name of the lipstick, the scientific stats of the lipstick and its standard price; Tifa blew a kiss saying coming soon to a mall near you"

The loud clapping of people could be heard as the lights returned and the projector was removed. The MC and Tifa carried on the conversation of the lipstick until a small intermission was called for.

Tifa exited the room, with fan after fan asking for her autograph. Tifa couldn't deny, retiring to her room after the long list of fans she tiredly opened the window and there in the distance was the beautiful ocean with some million stars above it. Feeling herself grow lonely, Tifa bit her lips and decidedly became bold by wanting a way out.

She knew she couldn't exit her room the conventional way, so that meant the window was her only ticket out. Seeing the trellis to the side of her window, she pushed herself slowly out the window.

Unknown to her a certain character had just returned from a long walk on the beach, ready to get something to eat. It was then the man heard groaning.

Looking up, the blue eyed man spotted a woman in a red dress pulling at her dress as it seem to be stuck in the latticing of the trellis. Cocking his head to the side he noted it was not everyday he would see that, not to mention such a pretty butt.

Knowing she could get hurt, he decided to make himself present and useful.

"Um…miss?" he called

Tifa was caught completely off-guard by being spotted that she jumped, and became imbalanced. Her dress ripped from its confines and clumsily she held on to the trellis.

"Help!" she shrieked.

"Damn!" said Cloud aloud.

"Stay there! I'm coming to get you"

"Hurry up!!"

But before Cloud could even begin his climbing up, she screamed out: "I'm slipping!"

Her grip gave out on her and down she came, with Cloud completely caught off the moment. She fell directly on Cloud, whose body was used as some shock absorber for the woman.

Cloud felt the wind knocked out of him as his body ached from being crushed by the woman. Tifa who was now rested on the stranger, breathed deeply from her recent scenario.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Cloud, a bit out of it, shook his head and nodded. Looking down at the woman he could see red lips, then red eyes and then a rising chest. Her perfect round chest breathed huskily against his and he couldn't help but like the contact.

Tifa could somehow guess he was in pain, and got off of him.

"Are you okay?" she leaned over, her chest leaning with her beautiful face.

Cloud could feel a nosebleed coming on.

"Oh god you're beautiful…"

Immediately her cheeks went red. "T-Thank you."

"Oh damn, I said that aloud?!"

She giggled, "I guess you did."

Cloud slowly recovered from being supplanted and dusted himself off.

"Well, that's one way to come out your room…"

"Heh!" she blushed.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing escaping from the party inside?"

"I had too much attention for the night" she said.

When Cloud heard the word attention, he directed his gaze on her chest, "I know exactly why" he said.

He couldn't help it.

"Yeh, um…I wish I could talk longer but I should be going now." She said.

"That's it?" he stopped her. "No thank you? Wouldn't you at least tell me your name?"

"Heh. Um, could I give you an alias instead?"

"Sure"

"Lady of Red"

Cloud smiled. "Alright, well take care then"

Cloud went to his fenrir, where he quickly started it up and saw to buff men heading into the beach area. Hearing shrieks of a female, Cloud became interested. He then saw Tifa running away from the same two men. She was running awkwardly and it was all thanks to that long dress.

Driving to her rescue, he said: "Hop on!"

Tifa didn't complain. She did as she was told, getting on his bicycle with two creeps behind her.

Tifa planted her hands around his waist as the couple sped off through the exit of the hotel.

"Hang on," he said. Revving his engine, he lifted his bicycle from its front wheel and jumped the spike strip of the exit.

Speeding out into the vast night and empty roads, Cloud took the long beach roads that lead to heavens know where at times. Cloud fortunately knew a lot of Tokyo's bayside.

The calling night of cold breeze and starlight skies unveiled oceans of midnight blue and rough-ferocity. The air was cold and the feeling of having bad guys case after him was not new, but scary since they were gaining on them.

"They're gaining on us!"

"Damn! Don't these guys quit?"

"Apparently not"

Cloud drove faster revving his fenrir under the soft moonlight. Looking at his side mirrors he cursed at the little space that lied between them. 'Shit, they're gaining on me'

Knowing that he had every reason to keep abreast of his attackers, he raised the glass encasing of his nitrous button, making sure to speed over the bridge, Cloud realized that the once empty street was now filled with loads of cars. Scowling that tonight really wasn't his night, Cloud thought of his little options as they presented him. He knew if he took the normal way from the hotel, he'd meet them up one way or another at the same dead end. Knowing he couldn't endanger Tifa, he sighed and readied himself for the busy streets.

"Hang on" he said in a crisp voice.

Tifa could tell that he knew what he was doing. Leaning closer just so lightly against his back, she could someone pull the energy that emanated from him. It was so strange, thought Tifa. Here she was, riding on the back on some stranger into the depths of the night, still so alive with traffic and light, yet even with the fact of being chased from strangers, going places she'd never been, seen with this strange yet valorous man made her heart, flutter lightly at the feeling that consumed her. Nothing she thought could change the fact of feeling this fear, yet riding with this man made her feel that nothing could touch her, made her mind so assured that no danger would come her way.

"Hey Red, back from dreamland yet?" Cloud inquired, seeing that she had gone quite for some 15 minutes now.

Tifa perked up, "what do you mean by that?"

"You know just pointing out you've been driving on a stranger's motorcycle for the last 15 minutes" he expounded

"I realized"

"So where do we go now?" he shouted, the wind muffling his voice

"I don't know anywhere in Tokyo" she said, a blush on her cheeks.

"What? How could you not know anywhere in Tokyo?" Cloud asked quizzically.

"Well I just don't. Besides, where were you going?" she asked

"I was going to a club call Yellow, which is about 10 minutes or so" he said

"Well great, take me there" she said..

Cloud nodded and rode his fenrir to the popular night club known as Yellow. On there way Tifa noticed sites she had never seen. She'd seen couples walking out on a night like this, little children eating cotton candy, business still booming as if it were bright day, and somehow she never knew these things happened. 'Where was I anyway?'

They preceded around the corner, passing the multi-million dollar hotel Rendezvous, which was always heavily, protected by security, turning the left corner to Yellow, Cloud scowled at the usual amount of people there.

"Well screw me" Cloud exclaimed pissed at the poser crowd

He parked his fenrir in his usual spot and turned to Tifa. Helping her off, he couldn't help but examine how nice it felt to hold her.

She looked down at her long dress and frowned. "I wouldn't be able to do much running in this" she mentioned.

"Well I guess, there's nothing really you can do about it"

It was then in a blink of an eye Tifa ripped her clothes till it was mid-leg high. Gapping at her immaculate legs, Cloud pulled at his shirt uncomfortably.

"Or we could always do that" he said.

"Lets go!"

They began running, with a lot of Cloud's friends calling out to him. Cloud was a frequent face at Yellow, everyone knew him as the rebellious rock boy, who did little of listening and much of the ass kicking. He seem to be much of lady's man, since he often sang in Yellow, swooning the ladies in dozens, something which ticked most guys about Cloud.

"Yo Cloud" shouted a familiar voice, it sounded much like Zack. Cloud ignored him as he ran with Tifa to the entrance, right now he needed as least distractions from the predicament currently.

Zack could see the distress on Cloud's face as he ran, with a new face which he had never seen.

"Aerith, whose that?" he patted her shoulder. Aerith who by the same time was observing the situation, was a bit taken back by the sight. 'Cloud has a new girlfriend?'

"Who cares" came her words.

Cloud ran to the top of the line greeted by his bouncer friends.

"Hey Drid, what's up man?" Cloud gave the usual salutation to his bouncer friend.

"Hey Cloud, going it again, with a new girl I see"

'New girl?' Tifa thought

" ….holy crap" the man burst out.

"What?" everyone asked alarmed.

"You're, you're her" was all the bouncer could say..

Cloud arched a brow. Tifa drew a sigh, "yes"

"Drid I need to get in" Cloud hastened up the man.

"O-Of course, an-anything for her"

They entered the Club that was scattered with tons of people. Sighing that this night couldn't get any longer, he ran to the centre of the club where fluorescent green and blue laser lights flashed around the club. A familiar tune from Sepultura – Bloody Roots rang clearly in his ear. He wished he could stay, mellow in the music and get drunk, but life's a bitch he noted.

Cloud and Tifa did their best at trying to evade people who were intoxicated from the music and drinks. He understood the bastards had no navigation, but they did have to dance when they were drunk?

Cloud realized that the only way not to be suspicious was to dance. Leaning into Tifa's neck, he could feel her stiffen beneath him. He smirked, he loved when he did girls this, "dance with me" he whispered lightly on her neck.

Tifa swallowed, "what?"

"C'mon, just follow my lead" he placed a hand on her waist and leaned into her back, shaking his head lightly to the rock song.

For a minute Tifa didn't know how to react, until she followed his queue realizing absolutely nothing was happening.

"So is this your master plan to divulge those guys from chasing us?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well Red, I'm not seeing you doing anything" he said of matter-of-factly.

She fumed at his statement, "aren't you arrogant?"

"Well, you're quite the charmer yourself" he paused, "so tell me, why are those men chasing you?" he turned her around to see her face, by this time she was already looking at the floor.

"I dunno. It's a long story" she shook her head

"Well babe, we got time" and as if the fates had heard him, a sound of a loud gunshot had ripped through the air. Immediately the entire crowd of people scattered from the loud bang, filling the entire room in pandemonium. People ran every direction making Cloud just want to curse.

"Shit, follow me Red" Cloud ran to the back exit of Yellow, where after opening the door they came to an alley. The alley was wet, garbage all around the smell of fish somehow predominant in the garbage. Tifa ran a short distance behind Cloud when she tripped into a small puddle. Cloud turned when he saw her on the floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked, helping her to her feet. Tifa nodded, feeling a burning sensation on her knee.

"My knee, it just hurts a little bit" she said.

Cloud looked at knee and noticed a small wound. "It's okay, it's just a little cut" he said. He took out a blue handkerchief, and gently wiped the dirt and blood from her wound. Tifa supported herself by holding onto his shoulder, smiling softly at how caring the arrogant guy could be.

"Maybe you aren't that arrogant, all the time" she whispered

Cloud realized. Tying his handkerchief around her knee, he stood up and looked at her. He opened his mouth to give a response but was cut short when flashlights drew their way.

"There she is!" someone shouted.

"Shit, give me a minute already" Cloud yelled. It was times like these he knew the fates were just getting back at him for every lousy thing he did.

They ran down the alley, noticing it was a dead end. "Shit shit shit!!" Cloud couldn't help it. Out of all the obstacles that could come their way, a brick wall was the epitome of doom.

Cloud tried to jump the wall, and though he could have jumped it by all the strength in him, he realized this wouldn't be so simple for Tifa. Knowing he couldn't abandon her, he looked around for a place to hide. Knowing that hiding in a garbage bin or behind one was too pathetic for sniper men, much less these guys. Seeing a door to the right, Cloud opened the door and was surprise to find that… "It opens"

Shutting the door with a plank of wood to jam the lock, he said to Tifa: look Red, I want you to run as fast as you can and don't look back. Use the stairs and find a place to hide, don't worry, I'll come find you"

He could see the entire colour in her face fade, but there was no other way. He had to make sure this door was locked properly. "B-but" she quivered her lips.

"Trust me" he said…

She nodded and off she ran.

'Be safe Red' Cloud thought as she disappeared into the distance.

Tifa ascended stairs. Flights after flight of stairs, she didn't look back and wouldn't look back regardless what. All she felt right now was fear, a fear in her life which was more real than anything surging through her veins. She needed a place to hide, but where exactly could she hide that wasn't too suspicious? She remembered the face of her savior and how wise he'd been, knowing exactly what to do, and how to execute it. She needed to think much like him, but how could she when he wasn't there?

She swallowed hard, feeling a cool sickening feeling coming on. 'No Tifa, you can't give in now, you just need to find a place to hide'

She had stopped on the eight floor, realizing she couldn't go any further. Tifa didn't have the slightest inkling of where to hide, at first she thought she'd hide in a laundry cart, but she reminded herself not even her savior chose to do that back in the alley with the garbage bins.

She leaned against a door and thought to herself where in the world could she have hid? 'Damn, think Tifa' knocking her head on the door just a bit, it suddenly hit her where she could hide.

'Perhaps one of these rooms is available. She had combed the entire floor of rooms, noting most occupied. Approaching a final door, she took a breath and opened the door, amazingly the door opened. Running in, she turned off the lights, trying not to attract unwanted attention. Waiting in darkness, she sat on the floor waiting for her savior to be reunited with her.

She sat in the darkness for about fifteen minutes when she heard a voice. A familiar voice calling at her. Calling at her as red. She stood up and looked through the peep hole. Seeing it was him, she opened the door and whispered back at him. Cloud could see her in the furthest room to the right. Swiftly moving across the floor, he entered to a room filled of darkness and silence. He stood next to Tifa, hearing the loudly banging of his heart in his chest, noting at least no one would know where they were now. Searching for a light switch he flipped it on and was amaze at the room they now stood in.

"Oh my goodness" were Cloud's words.

The room was beautiful. Large window panes with long red drapes, a huge circular bed to the left of the room, decorated with red petals on a golden bed. There was champagne in a ice chiller and a huge plasma television to the right of the room.

"It's a master suite" Tifa said

"Yeh, not only that, seems as if someone was gonna get frisky tonight" Cloud bluntly added.

Tifa blushed.

"Talk about a room" Cloud whistled "who the hell rents a room like this, this must cost a crapload of money." He asked

Tifa in a small voice responded, "I could afford a room like this"

Cloud took a seat near the window and just sat there being quiet. Throwing his hands up in the air he responded, "I give up, I officially give up trying to figure who you are" he paused, "you know at first I thought you were some rich dude's daughter, just being rebellious coming out your window looking for some fun that kind of shit" he spoke

Tifa twitched at the idea.

"But then all these crazy guys come out from hell knows where and I thought maybe you were some hott lady criminal"

Tifa by this time crosses her legs and purses her lips, absolutely in awe by his words.

"But then I realized you were way too nice and I again thought to myself what criminal doesn't know anything about their location, that's just…wrong" he said flatly

Tifa gritted her teeth at his flatness.

"And then I thought again, you were…a…urh, yeh that's it"

"No, you're keeping something aren't you, what's the last one?" she asked

"No no, its not…no of course I'm not hiding…anything"

Tifa sighed. She figured he thought her to be 'that', who wouldn't.

"It's okay…people who usually don't know who I am, I guess think I'm that, but I'm not"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean--" she waved him off

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault for thinking that" she gave a small smile.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk about it, but maybe it's about time though we get a minute to cool down and know each other, a little better" he said.

"Better, in what way? Are we going to do something?" she stopped to ask him.

"What?" Cloud retorted curtly. "Urh no…"

"No…" he said curtly, he turned to look out the window, blushing "of course not" he paused, "unless of course you…want to" he turned to look at her from his shoulder.

Tifa laughed. "Arent we sly?" she giggled. "But let me think, hmm…no thank you"

'Ouch!' Cloud bit the insides of his mouth to suppress himself from his decline. 'Saved her pretty ass from danger and cant get repaid for it…who am I anyways?'

"Could I get to know you…I've been saved by this strange man, whose name up till now I don't know and he doesn't know who I am"

"So who are you?"

Cloud slid down the window and began, "My name's Cloud..Cloud Strife."

"What do you do, for a living?" asked Tifa

He sighed, "go to school, get fired - most of time at least for my job as a Sound and Light Technician. I attend Tokyo University, I major however, in Programming and Computer Dynamics." He said… "how about you?"

"I'm Tifa Lockhart" she paused, to see if he knew.

"Okay…its nice to meet you Tifa, what college do you attend and etc etc?" he asked

She smiled. "I'm a supermodel" she said, with a bit of sass.

"Don't play with me, are you really?" he asked confused.

She got up and scanned through some of the magazines on the coffee table, "ah-ha, here we are" she picked up the magazine and slid it at Cloud.

"Forgive the outfit, duty calls" she teased.

Cloud read the letters of 'Tifa Lockhart causes Lingerie MAYHEM' with a sensuous black and red lingerie clad tightly on Tifa who was lying on a black carpeted floor.

"Oh gosh, you're gorgeous" he heard Tifa giggle. "I said that loud again, didn't I?"

She nodded.

"Lingerie?! My favourite type of outfit"

Tifa looks up in half awe and amusement, "wow,….you wear lingerie, there's a shocker?" she seem amused.

"Oh, urh, no um…I mean, urh" he sighs, "you know what I mean…"

"I think so" she played

"Yeah you just have your fun" they both laughed. There was something infectious about her laughter that kept him calm and relaxed. She seem like a bright spirited woman, beautiful to heck, but something still remain so profound about Tifa. It's not the sexism she wears, that allures her, maybe to some part she was fed up of that, people always glaring at her in a desirously sensuous way. Cloud felt bad, because to some part he was exactly like everyone else. Maybe her profound perfection came from being it to withstand. She was the first person to make him feel so good about himself, at least since his mother died.

"So it must be great being a supermodel, lots of money and fame…and everything else that comes with it" he pinioned.

"How ironic, most people think its swell, to be a model. You get rich, you get popular and every magazine in the country knows you name. Blessed or curse?" she asked, "I hate being a supermodel, and the best at it to" she said openly.

It took back Cloud at her confession.

"Why, why would you hate being a supermodel, you're so lucky Tifa, look at it like that" he said.

"Lucky, I'm lucky? I can't tell you the last time I felt lucky much less like a human being. Everything in my life Cloud is planned, I don't get anytime for me, I can't visit parents or friends, hell I cant eat junk food or even have a boyfriend, that's to tell you how fabulous my life is. I can't make my own decisions period" she explained.

"So why are you still in it? Why don't you do something, couldn't you make a statement saying you want out?" he asked.

She sighed. "I wish it were that easy. I have people to eat, breathe and think for me. My signature is probably the easiest thing to forge for my manager. All my plans, decisions and time are planned strategically. I signed a contract with my company for 5 years, I'm drawing to end of my year and if I come in violation of my contract I could probably go to jail. Its not so simple because in the modeling world they hold you by legalities and contracts and all these stupid little things that makes you stop having a life of your own" she paused to lie down on the bed, "sometimes Cloud, all I would ever wish was to be normal, live a normal life. Eat some junk food, watch a movie with real friends, kiss my boyfriend and not have to worry about which paparazzi gets me first. I wish to be normal" she said…

Cloud looked at the floor, "I didn't know it was so tough for you. I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it"

Cloud took his index finger and made a circular motion on the carpet. "I guess since we're on the route to confessions, I guess I should admit, I can relate a lot to your life, in fact it's ironically the same as mine. If that makes any sense" he said.

She sat up on the bed, "what do you mean?"

He sighed. "Well, as I mentioned I'm a light and sound technician, but I'm not doing so good. So far for this semester I think I've failed all my subjects, meaning that to repeat the semester would mean money for subjects which is kinna low at home. My old man will throw a fit when he finds out I'm failing in subjects which I'm suppose to be so good at. I don't know, it just doesn't interest me anymore. And my perfect prissy little sister is such a nitwit, always being so perfect making me feel like a complete asshole. I work hard Tifa, but probably not as hard as some people. What I know however, is that I'm the best light and sound technician in the country, because I've been doing these things since nine, but everyone looks at me a certain way" he paused, "assholes"

"How do they look at you?"

"Like the same way everyday. My dad thinks I'm some rock boy who's confused about my life, does devil worshipping because I listen to acid metal. I agree I'm not the easiest person" he smirks, "so I like piercings and tattoos, what straight guy doesn't?" he asked, "I'm just so angry Tifa, I'm so ..fricking angry all the time that I must rebel I must hate someone, I must fight, I must be…a loser or something" he said…

"So what about your mom?" she asked, "why doesn't she stop everyone?"

He went silent. "Cloud, I'm sorr --" "no its fine Tifa. My mom died just recently, ever since she left us I've been a changed guy. I hate my dad everyday for letting her go, for not staying by her side, I hate the whole world. She leaving me…is I guess, the hardest thing, and since then I haven't been happy or worthy of life"

"I'm sorry Cloud"

"So am I Tifa…I know how you feel" he said..

"You know what Cloud, since I've been out with you tonight, surprisingly as much as I'm so deathly scared and afraid of what will happen next, I'm thrilled." She said with an excited face.

"Thrilled?" he stood up and took a seat next to her.

"Yeh, in all my life, I've never had an experience of riding on some stranger's bike. I've never had people chase me through the night with guns or even run up 8 flights of stairs, I've never had that Cloud and that brings some sort of..life to my life" she smiled, "so if its anything, if it weren't for you, I'd be God knows where, and that's gotta have some worth…yes?" she looked into his eyes…

He nodded his head. "I guess so. And if its any consolation to you, you've gained a friend who'll guarantee you some adventure,.just not on Monday, coz I have exams" he smiled

"Thanks Cloud"

"Your welcome Red –I-mean Tifa" he said.

She giggles.

It was then the door handle began moving hysterically. Tifa immediately froze in fear, while Cloud realized the situation of danger. Pushing Tifa on the bed and using his body as a shield, he looked down at her.

"Are we gonna die?"

"No" he whispered

The door burst open, to an old woman with a laundry cart. "Oh my, gomen nazai (I'm sorry), I didn't mean to interrupt you two love birds"

Neither Cloud or Tifa said anything. The old woman shut the door and both Tifa and Cloud drew a sigh of relief.

Tifa then realized Cloud was still on top of her, "you could get off of me now" she said

Cloud gave a silly smile. "Get off you pervert" she pushed him off the bed.

"Damn" he rubbed his head and made his way toward her, carefully. "So why are those men after you?" he asked

"I don't know." She answered.

"Well I guess we have no other choice but to call the feds. I have a plan how we can do this. I want you to go the seventh floor and hit the fire alarm. This place is crowded with police and is always on alert if anything happens. So simple task. Because we can't take any chances I'm going to put you into a dumbbell which is located to the end of the hall. From there I'll lower you onto the seventh floor; you do your thing and head for the elevator. I would have sent you to the lobby in the dumbbell but this a laundry dumbbell so I figure the last stop is a laundry room. As for me, I'll be checking that the coast is clear" he affirmed.

"Okay…" she nodded and out the door they went. Cloud made sure to look both left and right, checking the coast to see it was clear. "C'mon lets go" he whispered and with that they ran down the hall silently. Cloud pulled at the dumbbell until it was all the way up.

"Get in" he said…

"In that…little square?" she asked amazed.

"Yes…its no limo, I get you but it's your only ticket to safety."

"You know, you really are arrogant" she said, getting into the dumbbell.

"And you are such a charmer" he said, he fixed the belt around her and asked if she were okay. As she was about to respond, something warm and soft brushed at her lips.

Immediately her cheeks went red. "Be safe Red" he whispered.

Not able to look at her, he retracted himself from her and levied her down to the seventh floor. Tifa just touched her lips and smiled. 'Cloud'

She went lower and lower into the darkness when she felt a sudden stop. The seventh floor wasn't too far from the eight, though it felt a hell-of-lot when you ran it. Pulling at a small door, Tifa peeked through to see if the coast was clear. Taking a deep breath and reading herself, she pushed the door open and made her way out. She slowly proceeded on the hall, making sure to look both sides for unwanted attention. She could see the fire alarm to the far right and to some point she cursed at how far these things sometimes were situated. Making her way around the corner, she peeked down the hall to see no one on the hallway. Sighing in relief, she made herself around the corner passing the operative elevator. It was then the elevator had stopped, with three men in black suits, fitted to description of hitmen, all looking back at her.

"Oh crap!" frozen that regardless how careful she had been, she was now caught in the enemy's grasp.

"TIFA, RUNN!!" were the words of this person, she couldn't make out who it was. All she knew was that she was petrified. She didn't know how it would end now.

Cloud who was just a short distance from Tifa, ran down the hall trying to get to her. He could tell she froze on the spot, and though he couldn't blame her, he cursed himself for getting her into such a predicament. 'Surely I'm smarter than that' thought Cloud.

Grabbing her, he whispered in her ear, "run Tifa, runnn" he pushed her and in a moment she felt as if she was falling forward, until her legs began running.

The three men, approached Cloud, all lined with their guns pointing to him and in the far distance, to Tifa. Realizing that he had put Tifa in a far graver situation, he ran toward her, and in a split second he could feel the pain of losing his mother all over again, just this time in Tifa. Tears of anger burned in his eyes, he wouldn't let them take her away just like how they took his mother away. It hurt him too much to think that…

Running before like his legs had never took him, he ran to Tifa hearing his heart beat in his ear, feeling his breath caught in his throat. Clammy in fear, but still determined he ran to Tifa. He could see her running in the distance, but could he save her?

And in a single moment, where the air was still and dry, a single bullet strayed from the gun and fired into Cloud's shoulder.

Tifa jerked around seeing Cloud now fallen on the floor. He held his wounded shoulder, grimacing at the pain that hurt him. Tifa felt her heart drop, or was it that it was broken. She could see him, bleeding and though she couldn't calculate the amount of damage he took, it was all for her he took it.

She screamed his name, and he could only peer her, "hit the alarm…hit the alarm" he shouted back at her. Tifa knowing that the odds were heavily against them that night did as he said. She ran to the alarm and hit the switch. In a resounding echo the entire complex reverberated with a single hysterical siren. Repetitiously the siren replayed, almost the same way Cloud's pulse heavily played. The men ran forward, still so very close to Cloud. Cloud knowing he couldn't let them take her from him, whipped around and began shooting his fist into their faces. He managed to pull down one of the toughs but that still meant two more. Cloud sent a knee into the man's gut pushing him over his fallen partner.

"Freeze punk" the last man stood, pointing his gun at Cloud's back. "You think you're a tough guy, well I got news for you kid…you're not" with that he kicked behind Cloud's knees making him fall.

"All I want kid, is the girl, give me the girl and nobody gets hurt" he said, "but it seems I cant take your word for it, so lets leave a little mark so you could remember" he aimed his gun at Cloud's head and it was then Cloud laughed.

"You know I really hate men like you"

"Cocky are we, well you wont be when you're dead" he spilt.

"Freeze" Tifa pointed a gun which she took from one of the fallen men. "Drop the gun"

"What are you gonna do, sweetcakes?" he asked, "Shoot me?"

"If you don't put down the gun, maybe then you'll just see" she said placing the gun on his head to emphasize how serious she was. He dropped the gun, but with a sickening smirk on his face. Cloud had seen his murder mask and knew exactly what he was going to do. The man in fluent motion turned around, grabbing Tifa's wrist bending it awkwardly so she would let go of the gun. She screamed at his crude actions and without a second to spare, Cloud took up the fallen gun and slammed it into the man's head.

"Take that bitch!" Cloud said.

Tifa cried. She was so scared and immediately Cloud's eyes soften. He was about to hold her when the police ran up the stairs. Immediately they sheltered Tifa from the scene just leaving Cloud and shards behind.

* * *

It had been an hour since the entire ordeal. By now at least 25 police cars laid park up in front of the hotel. Tifa sat on the side walk, just waiting to see her savior. She hopes he was okay. Knowing that after everything that happened, she wanted to thank him…

"Ms. Lockhart" a strange man approached in a long khaki trench coat with a thin mustache and beady black eyes.

"Yes?"

"I'm detective Ukada, it seems we've arrested your captives, I just thought you should who the head honcho of this crime was. Do you know a man by the name of Uhahikaru Reiss?"

"Yes..what, you mean…its him?"

"It seems we got one of the guys to talk and he told us it was your manager who made them do this, he apparently had no intentions of hurting you, he just wanted you to sign some contract" he said

Immediately Tifa's eyes welled into tears, this was all about modeling; her life was put on the line and someone very to dear to her life as well? Swallowing hard and wiping the tears from her eyes, she just wishes she could wish being a model away.

"Detective, the blonde head man who was at the scene with me, have you seen him?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe I have, he's by the ambulance" he said.

Tifa immediately got to her feet and looked at the many ambulances around her. Seeing a spiky blonde head boy, she ran toward him. Grabbing him from behind, she held onto him with her life.

"Cloud" tears running down her cheeks.

"Ow, ow" he exclaimed, his arm now bandaged.

"Oh oh I'm so sorry, samanu (I'm sorry)" she said bowing in apology.

"Hey hey, it's okay…I didn't say I didn't like it" with that he wrapped his arm around her, feeling content that his beauty was saved. "Everything's going okay now Red" he said placing his chin on top of her head.

She nodded, burying her face in his chest.

* * *

**1 year later**

On a far, far….very far away beach a group of people congregated just sun bathing and having themselves a good time.

A faded out blonde head man, who wore some wrinkles on his face, looked back at his friend.

"You know Berret, it's almost been a year and those two have been so close. I wonder when those two will settle down" he said.

"Spiky ass boy, is wastin our time, shud get married to that pretty girl now if yuh ask me" Berret exclaimed.

"Yeh, but that's kind of a back in the day of kind of thing. I remembered when I first proposed to Lily (Cloud's mom), it was pretty early in the relationship, but I don't think it's much of a norm these days. Proposing to girls early, not to mention he's a bit shy when it comes to his feelings."

"Jin, Cloud will do it soon, unless I need to knock to sense into that dense spiky head of his"

"Let him take his time. Ever since he met Tifa, he's been a changed man. He finished his degree, owns his own Light and Sound Company, and even has me and his sister living in a penthouse. I'm sorry Tifa quit modeling though, but I guess after finding out your manager did something like that to you, who would want to go back to that life?" Cloud father asked.

"Anyways I hope those kids tie the fricking knot already, I'm getting bored and I need a grand kid soon"

The both men laughed.

On the shore, lying and taking in the beautiful sunset was a darling couple just taking in the light afternoon rays. Both Cloud and Tifa were by the shore, just talking between themselves. Tifa lied on the shore in her white bikini while Cloud sat up looking down at her, touching her. He touched her face, her neck, her stomach and legs. After so long, looking for a decent woman, he had gotten one.

'And shit is she hot'

Cloud played with the wet sand letting the liquid sand fall over her stomach. He dug into the sand and got some more wet sand when he shouted out.

Tifa immediately grew alarm. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeh it's just this…clam" he said, picking it up, he tried opening it. With much effort it opened and amazingly cloud shouted out 'pearl'

"Oh my goodness, you found a pearl, let me see" she spoke.

"No" he said boyishly

"C'mon let me see" she pulled at his arm

"No way" he said

"Come you big jerk" she launched herself on him pushing him back into the sand. Grabbing the clam, she sat on her side.

"Hope you like it" he said..

Opening the shell, she saw a glimmering diamond…diamond ring. Immediately Cloud bucked on one knee and looked at Tifa who's eyes were welled in tears.

"Will you Tifa, make me the happiest man alive by being my bride?" he asked, all cute and charming.

Covering her mouth she launched forward on him.

* * *

**SUPERMODEL MARRIES 1 YR SAVIOR. See page 4 for full article**.

_Billion dollar supermodel retires from her fabulous glitzy life to finally tie the knot with her savior from 1 year ago. The two were reportedly said to be on Hawaiian shores when Cloud Strife, massive light and sound icon, proposed to the supermodel. It's been mentioned that the private wedding took place on the 17__th__ of this month at one of Kyoto pagoda's. A source mentions that the wedding was classical Japanese oriented, with all the rituals and traditions perform. Cloud and Tifa gave no public access to media, and will reveal pictures of their wedding this December… _

Author

Mai Takanawa

* * *

**AN:** Hi everyone, I have returned after a 100 yr slumber, with my Cloti story. I hope everyone liked it, it's been in planning for a lil while now. I just wanted everyone to know, that my boyfriend – Nick, helped me with this one. _Thanks hunny_.

**Good news**: Behind Black Curtains chapter 2 is coming soon. Sephiroth and Tifa fans lets behind the brawl for newness and stuffs. As it is, my boyfriend and I will be working very tenaciously on it since we're on break till December. I wont be able to do too much, but for those of you who are interested in BBC, just wanna say I'm sorry for not being able to write as I wanted before, I really was congested into school work, sorry about that, and I'll try to make it up.

Thanks for reading you sexy ppl, keep living, cheers.


End file.
